Todo por volverte a ver
by Marya-H-T
Summary: Holas...n.n mi ser nueva, asi que entren y critiquen y el primero que me deje rewiew, pero quew haiga leido ya la historia ¬¬ le hago una historia de lo que sea


Hi...vengo con un one-shoot Kai/taka

Preséntate primero...aich eres igualita a tu hermana

Oh déjame Kai, perdón de seguro no entienden esto, soy Marya-H-T, hermana de Kaira-kino-hiwatari n.n

Y aquí entre dos, es igual de pesada-M, le da con una escoba-X.x

KAI HIWATARI, HERMANO MENOR, O LE BAJAS O TE MATO¡

u.u Ya le bajo

Muy bien, ahora déjenme decirles esta pareja no, repito, NO me gusta, solo la escribo por que perdí una apuesta con mi hermana, cuando se robo MI idea de Inocencia Regalada, la idea era un One-shoot Kai/Ray, mi pareja favorita, pero ella...u.u lo admito la mejoro y le quedo chidisima...TTTT ya que, bueno les recomiendo que lean sus historias y comienzo

(N/A: MI nombre es Mary-a...no Mar-ya como mi hermana)

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **_TODO POR VOLVERTE A VER..._**

Hace años que me fui de tu lado...desearía verte de nuevo...por que te deje?...tenia que ir al frente y tu...me seguiste...intente protegerte, pero esa maldita bala...te alejo de mi para siempre...

Este era un chico bicolor que estaba frente a la tumba de su único amor, hacia ya 2 meses que Kai había tenido que ir a la guerra de Japón, el país enemigo?...Rusia, si, el peleo contra su propia patria para defender la de su único amor...

Takao no había soportado que el se fuera...el lo amaba, y aunque pensaba que no era correspondido...pero el no sabia que Kai al estar en su puesto de batalla solo pensaba en una cosa..._esquivar todas las balas y volverlo a ver_

Kai cae en la tumba de Takao-POR QUE HICISTE ESO?...YO TE AMABA, POR QUE ME SEGUSITE?...POR QUE ME SALVASTE?

Yo no quería que nada te pasara Takao-comienza a llorar-yo iba a estar bien, lucharía por vivir...solo para verte...daría lo que fuera por...que estuvieras con vida...ya que solo con saber que tu estarías ahí...

Me hacia vivir...todo lo que quería era volverte a ver...por que sin ti yo no soy feliz...y sin ti mi vida no tiene razón de ser...

Tu amor era mi esperanza...regresar a ti era mi única misión...te lo dije...antes de irme recuerdas?...tal vez nunca debí haber dejado esa carta...tal vez así nunca hubieses ido a salvarme, tal vez...aun estarías con vida...fue mi culpa...mi culpa...

El antes de irse...había dejado una carta en la que decía muchas cosas sobre los dos...Takao se quedo perplejo y fue corriendo a alistarse en el ejercito y durante un tiempo busco a Kai...

Un día lo encontró intentando librarse de 3 soldados rusos pero un 4 soldado apareció por atrás atacando a Takao...Kai lo fue a proteger pero Takao se interpuso y...lo mataron...se había sacrificado por Kai...por su amor...antes de morir de su boca salieron dos palabras-Yo también Kai...

Ahora Kai esta frente a su tumba...con una navaja en una mano...acercándola a su cuello lentamente diciendo a la vez sus ultimas palabras...

Takao...mi adorado Takao...traigo aquí la razón de tu muerte...-arroja la carta-Pronto estaré contigo...en el cielo...ojala me puedas perdonar, ya que solo hago esto por que de verdad te necesito...se que haré que tu sacrificio sea en vano...pero te necesito demasiado

Con la navaja comienza a cortar su cuello...se desmaya en la tumba llenándola de sangre...mientras un ángel llega haciéndolo abrir los ojos...es un hermoso ángel, moreno de cabellos azules...-Kai...te perdono-después de decir esto se juntan en el beso tan esperado en su vida mortal

Una brisa llega de lejos...borrando esta hermosa imagen...pero llevándose en un papel sus ultimas palabras inmortalizadas para siempre...llegando...a un río donde hay un hermoso atardecer...como en ese día...en que se conocieron...

"_Mi querido Takao...no te preocupes por mi..._

_gracias por existir, si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir..._

_y no seria feliz...quiero volverte a ver,_

_por que eres todo lo que tengo_

_y no me quiero morir sin poder..._

_decirte te amo..."_

"_Atte. Kai Hiwatari...siempre tuyo"_

"_Agregado: Yo también te amo..._

_Atte. Kinomiya Takao...tu querido Takao"_

FIN

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Me quedo triste...;-; pobre Takao...pero cumplí hermana XD

;-; Takao...snif...TTTT te pareces a tu hermana solo me hacen sufrir y me matan

Oh...de que te quejas...solo lo escribí así por que a mi me gusta lo cursi, pero, con mi pareja favorita Kai/Ray, soy mas sensible n.n

¬¬ eso espero

Dejen rewiews y algunos comentarios...y el primer rewiew que me llegue le hago un fic del que sea...y si lo quieren con Lemon...me ayudan por que yo no se, escribir Lemon...y les aviso en todos mis fics...al primero que me mande rewiew le escribo la historia que quiera n.n

Air Revuo

(N/A: MI FIC ORIGINAL DE INOCENCIA REGALADA ERA: _"Amor a la fuerza")_


End file.
